Cold Kiss
by Fayrin
Summary: A Christmas MakoHaru fanfic! Haru is going to spend the Christmas Evening with Makoto and his family, but things can go different from what he expected thanks to a message and his own confusing feelings that he somehow tries to understand. One-Shot.


_**Author's Note:**_ Merry Christmas everyone! How have you all been? First of all I want to thank you guys for all the kind reviews that you guys sent me. They made me really happy and now I apologize for being absent for this long (again). This last semester was crazy for me! My life changed a lot and I'm still getting used to it, but now I'm on my Christmas Break! Thanks god for it. This year has been great hasn't it? So many new OTPs teehee ~ and it has been a while since I wanted to write a Christmas fic, since I lost the chance to post it last year to be exact. It was hard to decide of what pairing to write though. I wanted to do with all my OTPs, but I had to choose only one and the one was MakoHaru, they are the cutest thing ever don't you think? Well without further delay I would like to thank you for reading my babbling and wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a great new year!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club is not mine.

* * *

I looked around as I walked down the street and everything was being covered in white as the gentle snow continued to fall. Lights were everywhere illuminating the path where people were still putting decorations on. A warm feeling was filling up the atmosphere… That's right, it was Christmas evening.

It was almost annoying, seeing all that happy people together as I was walking on my own, maybe I felt this way because I was alone, but everything is okay, just like every year Makoto invited me to spend Christmas with him and his family, this time is going to be a little different though, since his parents are traveling this year, it will be just me, him and his younger siblings.

When I noticed I was already standing in his front door. I've made this way so many times now that it feels closer than ever. I then knock the door that is in front of me lightly, trying to make no sound at all.

"_It's not like I lack courage… It's just…"_

In the second that I thought that to myself the door in front of me opened. My eyes took some seconds to adapt to the light that was coming from the now opened door, but even before getting used to the light I could already tell who was standing there smiling, it was him, Makoto.

"Welcome Haru-chan."

Fluttered and annoyed at the same time I only mumble:

"Lay off the chan already…"

He softly giggled as he stood aside to give me room to enter and as I swallowed my hesitation I entered the house. Turning back to him I ask:

"How did you know… That I was here?"

"I was waiting for you."

I look to him after listening to these words; I'm not sure what expression I was wearing at the moment, probably a confused one. A slight blush appeared in his cheeks as he continued:

"I-I mean! Haru-chan is always shy at this time of the year and all… It's not the first time that you hesitated to knock you know!"

I would like to say that it wasn't like this, but it was true and at a loss of words all I could say was:

"I'm sorry…"

Makoto then kind of freaked out, what was adorable, as he asked me:

"W-why are you apologizing?"

And then we found ourselves unable to continue this awkward conversation because his younger siblings had noticed my presence by now and both came to the entryway to greet me:

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaru-chan!"

Both of them shouted as they clung on to me. Makoto then let out a little sigh as he said:

"Now, now, you guys aren't as little as you used to be, you can hurt Haru like this so please be careful."

"Okay onii-chan!"

They said as they let go of me. Since I can remember they've always looked up to Makoto, they really love their onii-chan; and since I was always here they got attached to me too and they always want to play around. For some reason I can't resist them and always play whatever they want together with Makoto. They turned around to me again and each one held one of my hands and then Ran asked:

"But we are going to play all night, right?"

Ren as if to be sure repeated:

"Right, right?"

Both of them smiling with shiny eyes, I couldn't help but to smile as well as I said:

"Right!"

I could see Makoto's smiling face as well and strangely enough I began to feel a warmth swelling inside of me.

We then entered the living room, they were already waiting for me so there were some board games, videogames and toys around, but first we would to the traditional program for the four of us; we would decorate the Christmas tree. Normally everyone would've done it already, but a few years ago we end up doing it on Christmas night itself and since it was so much fun we decided to let to do it only in the night from that moment on.

A few hours passed by and it was already night time, something around 8:00 pm maybe. And after playing around the whole time, the four of us were starting to feel hungry so we decided to prepare some Christmas dinner, so we turned the TV on to distract Ren and Ran as we cooked, luckily enough it was passing a special that catch their attention so they behaved as we walked to the kitchen, but as soon as we putted the aprons on our mobiles rang. It was a message from Nagisa and apparently we both got the same one:

"_Haru-chan! Mako-chan! I know that you guys are together now like always, but it is kind of unfair to let us out of your Christmas celebration don't you think? Since it will be the first Christmas with all of us reunited I thought that we could spend some time together today. Meet up with us at the big fountain at the main street in thirty minutes! Everyone will be waiting!"_

As we finished reading it, we both exchanged glances then I broke the silence by saying:

"It would be rude to not go you know… Besides I want to."

"Me too, but I can't leave Ren and Ran here alone… I wonder if it would be alright to take them as well…"

And as if he could hear us, Nagisa send another message at that moment:

"_Oh! And don't worry about your siblings Mako-chan, just bring them together! We are like a big family anyway._

_P.S: I hope you guys haven't eaten yet because a super Christmas dinner is part of our program for this night. And don't forget to bring your wallets ~"_

The message was ended with a smile face, and we both softly giggled as we thought that it was so much like Nagisa. Makoto then looked at me and said:

"Let's go then?"

"Sure."

It was a short answer but I sounded more excited than what I wanted to. Makoto then continued:

"I just have to tell Ren and Ran to change their clothes and get their coats since it's so cold outside."

"Okay, I will try to fix a little of this mess as you help them."

"You don't need to just come with me to change ourselves too!"

Makoto said as he grabbed my arm and we walked to his room after telling Ren and Ran that we are going out, they didn't question anything, they just jumped of the sofa in excitement as they ran to their rooms to change and we could hear them saying in a singing voice:

"We are going out with Onii-chan and Haru-chan!"

Now that I stop to think about it the four of us don't go out a lot so that must be the reason they look so happy. As we entered Makoto's room the atmosphere changed and honestly I don't know why, I've been here so many times that I know every single inch of this room, and Makoto's scent is even mixed with mine here; best friends are supposed to be like this right? So why am I nervous? I tried to calm down as it got harder to breathe.

"What should we wear…?"

Murmured Makoto as he opened his closet and took his shirt off. I tried to look away but I couldn't, we are always seeing each other in speedos so it shouldn't be a big deal but… I then spoke to avoid my own thoughts

"I haven't brought any clothes with me… I didn't think we were going out."

"Don't worry Haru, I can lend you mine like usual. Here, choose."

He said in a cheerful tone as he gave me room to stand in front of the closet too; Makoto has a lot of cool clothes, some are too big for me, but others fit and suit me really well, so I took his offer and in a while we were ready to go out.

Already in the streets we were slowing entering a really big crowd. You could see happy couples, group of friends and families everywhere. Makoto then said:

"Ren, Ran hold my hand, I don't want you to get lost."

Ren then replied:

"I want to hold Haru-chan's hand Onii-chan, is it alright?"

Makoto smiled and said:

"Sure."

Ren then held my hand and we walked for a while when suddenly both of them stopped. Makoto and I asked at the same time:

"What's wrong?"

"That's not right!"

Said Ren and then Ran continued:

"Yeah, it's not right."

Makoto and I exchanged confused looks as we wondered:

"What's not right?"

Ren and Ran continued:

"We can still get lost this way!"

"That's right; the four of us have to held hands!"

Ren and Ran then get both Makoto's and my hand and put them together soon running to hold our free hands as they smiled:

"Now the four of us are holding hands!"

We stand there dumbfounded for a while and the Makoto entwined our fingers as he strongly, but at the same time gently held my hand and I could feel something like a shock running through my body. Makoto then looked at me with deep gaze and said in a soft tone:

"Is it alright if I hold your hand like this, Haru?"

I wanted to reply but the words weren't coming out and I'm almost sure that I totally blushed even without being able to see my face, so I looked away in embarrassment and murmured:

"Suit yourself."

He giggled as the four of us continued to walk like this and as Makoto and his siblings got distracted by the lights and stores as we approached the main street I couldn't help but to admire Makoto's smile. When we were little and he was scared he would always hold my hand like this, I wonder when we stopped to do so… Feeling the warmth of the palm of his hand I just got this really nostalgic feeling.

We then arrived at the meeting point that Nagisa told us. It will be thirty minutes since the message in a few minutes, but they weren't here yet. I wonder who he meant when he said that everyone would be here. Also, I did my best to control my urge to jump in the fountain. It was really cold and crowded, besides today was one of the rare days that I'm not wearing my speedo so I couldn't.

We didn't even have the time to sit down and we could hear him:

"Haru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Mako-chaaaaaaaan!"

Nagisa then rushed to our side with Kou and Rei but for our surprise coming together was a big group with faces that we know well, but we couldn't help but to be in a surprise as we saw everyone who was here and we exclaimed almost at the same time:

"Rin! Sasabe coach! Ama-chan sensei! And even Nitori and Mikoshiba!"

We looked in surprise to each other as everyone greeted us. A while ago all of us being friendly together would be impossible, but now I guess it is pretty normal. We all sat down and talked for a while. It makes me really glad that Rin is back to his old self, just like he was before going to Australia and now he's even made new friends. He gets along with Nitori and Mikoshiba really well, especially Nitori. And I can see that Kou is getting along with Mikoshiba as well. Nagisa and Rei are just like always. Ama-chan sensei and Sasabe coach as well. And Ren and Ran weren't shy at all and easily became friends with everyone. Nagisa then decided to tell us why he called us all here:

"Well we all know that on this time of the year it is really important to be near of the people that we really care for."

We all kind of agreed that this was a good enough reason. To be honest I was happy to be with everyone. Nagisa then took out of his bag a kind of can as he continued:

"It's also important to cherish people more by giving them presents!"

We stood in silence as he kept talking:

"I've putted here pieces of paper with each of our names and each one of us is going to take one and then you will have to buy a Christmas gift for the person that you got! We are right here in the main street where there are lots and lots of stores and a shopping mall nearby so it won't be a problem to find something nice right?"

He said it with a contagious smile on his face and everyone kind of give in to his idea; it wasn't a bad one though. So one by one we got our papers and Nagisa got the last one after everyone and once again spoke:

"No one got your own name right?"

We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds and he continued:

"All right then! Let's split up! We have thirty minutes to buy the gifts and then we are meeting up at that fine restaurant at the end of the street."

He said it as he pointed to it, right at the end of the street was a restaurant, I think he really prepared everything carefully. Everyone then split up like Nagisa said and went to different stores; Ren and Ran went with Makoto though. They are too little to wander alone here and probably have no money as well.

My heart then swells when I look at the piece of paper that I have in my hand, there is written his name.

"_Makoto…"_

I myself make my way to a store nearby, I look at the windows and at the shelves but I have no idea of what to buy.

"Come on, you're with him almost every day. Can't you think of anything?"

A voice coming from behind me really surprises me at first but then I recognize it and turn around to face him:

"Rin!"

I call his name, maybe for having nothing else to say, he then continued:

"I'm sorry I have seen your paper, I was going to the restaurant since I already bought a gift, but then I saw you."

"I see."

An awkward silence was growing between us; Rin was never fond of these situations so he soon spoke:

"I will give just one advice my friend."

I look up to him, happy for hearing the word "friend" he really is the same as before now.

"Don't think too much. Deep down you know what to buy right? And besides there is no way a simple gift can compare to what you feel right? So you can just cherish him later. Anything should be fine actually."

"Thanks Rin."

It was all that I said as he turned back and waved his hand as he walked to the restaurant. I then stopped by the next store and there I made up my mind.

The thirty minutes passed by and everyone was reunited again at the restaurant. We were so many that the waiter had to put two tables together for us. Everyone was holding their gifts, all beautifully wrapped up. Nagisa who was now wearing a santa's hat had already made a reservation beforehand since every place is so busy at this time of the year. He also already chose the course of the dinner which he said it was going to be a gift as well.

"While we wait for our dinner it's time to exchange our gifts! Here, the one who gets the smaller one will be the one to start."

He said as he showed his hand holding enough sticks for all of us. We then compared our sizes and I lost. Actually I don't know if it was a good or a bad thing, but I was okay with being the first. Everyone was looking at me with exciting eyes. I sighed as I stated:

"You guys are really looking forward to it aren't you?"

"Just do it already Haru-chan!"

Said Nagisa, the most excited one. I sighed once again as I started:

"My gift is for Makoto."

Everyone sighed and looked down, Nagisa then said:

"You're so boring Haru-chan… You were supposed to give us hints so that we could figure out the person whom your gift was for…"

"Oh."

It was all I could say and my sudden realization and everyone laughed softly. Rin then said:

"Just give it to him already."

I then handed the small package that was in my hand to Makoto who was sitting next to me as I said:

"Merry Christmas."

His eyes were shining and he had a huge smile and reddened cheeks; the same expression of when he was a kid. My heart was beating fast for some reason, our hands touched each other's as I handed it to him. He then began to open it, everyone was really concentrated on it, especially Ren and Ran.

"A killer whale strap!"

He has loved them since he was little. It was kind of the animal that represents his powerful stroke. He immediately put it on his mobile as he said:

"I will treasure it, thank you Haru."

Everyone was smiling and I let out a small smile as well. Nagisa broke the warm atmosphere with his excitement as he said:

"Since you were the one to receive the gift now it is your turn to give yours Mako-chan!"

Makoto took a deep breath as he began to give his hints:

"The person is a guy… Who swims…"

The tension grew stronger since it could be anyone but Ren, Ran, Gou and sensei. And then with a smile on his face Makoto gives the final hint:

"And he loves mackerel!"

Everyone sighed out of disappointment.

"What's with this sudden atmosphere?"

Makoto awkwardly asked to himself then Ren said:

"Give it to him onii-chan!"

"Oh, right! Here Haru. Merry Christmas."

His package was small just like mine and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious. I then opened it carefully as they keep on watching it, for my surprise when I opened the small box, a dolphin strap was there. It was just like the one I gave him, but it was a dolphin, my animal. I turned to Makoto and smiled at him while saying:

"Thank you."

He who was already smiling kept his smile there as an answer. Everyone then sighed again as Sasabe coach mentioned:

"Not only you guys have got each other, but you even bought the same thing… Are you guys really linked to each other or something?"

Everyone nodded at those words leaving the two of us really embarrassed and then the gift exchange continued. It was fun. Nitori who got Rin gave him a coat, apparently it was one who was just released. Rin got Mikoshiba and gave him a photo frame, Mikoshiba got Kou and gave her a dress, a simple yet beautiful one, you could see that she was happy with it, he then joked around that she could use it on their next date and for everyone's surprise even Mikoshiba's Kou said yes and Rin kind of showed off his brother complex. Kou got Nitori and gave him an album as she whispered something, he opened it and his eyes shone as he embraced it. I could see for a while that it was full of Rin's photos. Ama-chan sensei got Nagisa and gave him a penguin plushy that he didn't let go anymore. Nagisa got Rei and gave him an extravagant rainbow speedo, the same he tried on when we went to buy some a time ago. Rei got Sasabe coach and gave him a tracksuit, Sasabe coach then ended the exchange by giving Ama-chan sensei a fruits basket. Such a nice present, maybe he was trying to impress her. Ren and Ran got each other and they were really happy since Makoto bought what they wanted.

And as if the restaurant had the perfect timing our dinner arrived as soon as we finished it. It was a Christmas themed dinner which the restaurant was serving for the first time, a lot of nice dishes that are really famous and common overseas. Everyone was hungry after all this commotion. We were impressed by the different flavors, but everything was nice I guess? My favorite part was the dessert since there were no fish dishes.

After that we went to the main street again to take photos, it was snowing and the lights were beautiful. We asked a passerby to take a photo of us. After we take some others ourselves, with our presents and stuff, making sure to remember this moment. We then sat down to rest it was already late, we talked a little more and then we noticed that Ren and Ran had fall asleep. Kou then said:

"Maybe it's time to go home."

Everyone agreed. And then we parted. Nitori and Mikoshiba were both going to stay at Rin and Kou's house today since theirs is far away and they have room enough. Ama-chan sensei just went by car and Sasabe coach took a bus. Me and Makoto went walking, I was carrying Ren and he was carrying Ran, both of them fast asleep. We didn't say a word all the way, but I would look at him and notice that he was looking at me every now and then; when our eyes met all he would do was to smile and I would look away in embarrassment.

This year… So many things happened, we all swam together again, including Rin, we took part in championships we made new friends and now I don't feel as I used to. I would like to say that I used to be alone, but it would be unfair, because Makoto was always there for me and he never forgot about me. But now all my feelings are clearly than ever or at least I think so. It is hard to put in words since I've never felt something like this before.

Before we noticed we had already arrived, we then put Ren and Ran on their beds and then Makoto called me to go outside with him. We stopped right in front of the house, watching the falling snow and the lights. We were amazed for a while but then the atmosphere got heavier all of a sudden and we stood there in silence.

"Haru…"

"Makoto… I"

We spoke at the same time, making things even more awkward. Makoto giggled and then I spoke again:

"Do you mind if I speak first? There is something I need to tell you."

My voice seemed heavy and Makoto eyes widened. With my hand I got hold of my chest. I myself didn't know what I was feeling, but I had an idea, I mustered my strength and then continued:

"It burns when I'm near you. I-I drift away every time I see your smile. I…"

Makoto was looking at me with a serious face that I seldom see him wear, but his eyes were as gently as ever, actually they were shining in a way I haven't seen yet so it gave me courage to continue:

"You were always there for me and I took for granted your company, but now that all of these things happened and that I'm close to so many people I can finally tell my feelings apart. I don't see you as just a friend anymore Makoto. I don't know what I feel for you. I've never felt like this before. I…"

Suddenly Makoto hugged me, I was in shock at first but then I gave in and hugged him back and only now I realized how much taller he has gotten. I sank my head on his chest and we stand like this for a few moments. He then pushes me back gently and says:

"I feel the same way Haru."

He caresses my cheeks with the back of his hand and I tremble in his arms.

"You know the name of this feeling don't you?"

_Yearning, Desire, Love…?_

"I love you Haru. I've always loved you."

He lifts up my face a little; my heart begins to beat faster than ever, his face comes closer to mine and in a reflex I close my eyes then that indescribable feeling that I've never felt before hits me. He was kissing me; I grabbed his back and lost myself in that kiss. It was a cold one, just like this night, but for some reason I could feel the warmth growing inside of me. Then it stopped and while still holding my face he kept his gently gaze fixed in my eyes and then we hugged each other again.

"Could you repeat what you just said?"

I asked with a trembling voice.

"Huh? Oh."

He then reached for my ear and whispered:

"I love you Haru."

I then hugged him tightly again and watched the snow and the lights as my eyelids slowly closed down. Christmas has never been this beautiful before and feeling really thankful I whisper:

"Merry Christmas Makoto."

"Merry Christmas Haru."

Maybe this night is what they call a Christmas Miracle.


End file.
